Tranquil Skies
by Yukiyo
Summary: AU:What happens when your parents leave you and send you off to an all girl boarding school? Your life sucks royally already, so will this make everything better? My first fic!


A/N: This is my first fic! Sorry if it sucks….

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter One: Encounters and Greetings 

What did I do to deserve this! Now I'm attending a boarding school…an all-girl boarding school! Heck, my parents are off somewhere in Paris and who knows **what** they're doing. They said they would be studying abroad for 2-3 years. Hold it. Rewind. **2 OR 3 YEARS? **Iie…this can't be true…it **isn't **true!

To keep things short and sweet, my name is Yuri. Minamoto Yuri. I'm only 16 and my life is like torture. Literally. I'm just another well-dedicated student with the top grades in all my classes, constantly despised by everyone. Simple enough right? Okay, to the point. I'm studying really hard to be some kind of doctor. I don't care what. My life's already sucks royally so I just want to be someone that people can acknowledge. Well, enough of me let me get on my story.

* * *

"Let's see…my room number is 311. It should be down there…" Yuri glanced down the long luxurious hall as she double-checked the map of the Mahara Academy's dormitory rooms. At the door, there was gold engraved sign with the names of the resident: Minamoto Yuri. There was no other name following it. _So, it's only me. That's a slight relief. _She opened the door with the silver jingling keys. Inside was a nicely decorated large dorm with two floors. Further down was a wide window with maroon curtains and a short hall to two bedrooms, one to the right and the other to the left. Inside the rooms was a fairly decent bathroom with a tub, shower, and two gold faucets. Reflecting back, was a huge crystal clear mirror. 

"Wow…I didn't know Kaa-san and Tou-san got me the best room they could afford" Yuri muttered in awe, "Oh yeah, my schedule". She dug through her messenger bag. _Where is it?_Her bag was completely neat, but why was it so hard to find a small piece of paper? "Oh no. Please, I don't want to go back to that scary office again…!" She practically threw out her notebooks and binder just to find it. "Nooo, it's not here! There must be a second copy!" She rummaged through her huge suitcase, taking no care to the mess around her. Finally, she searched through all her possessions. "Aww man, I have no choice but to go back there," she sighed as she dragged out of the room. "What are you sulking about? You looking for this?" Yuri turned quickly. There was a tall handsome young man with black hair and pitch black eyes. In his hand was a folded slip of paper. "….Wha?"

"And your name is Yuri? What a lame name," he commented.

"Hey! Give that back to me! What are you? A stalker?" she cried, snatching for the paper, but he evaded the attempt. _Who is this annoying, stuck-up guy?_

"Who are you? I thought this was an all-girl school!" she exclaimed angrily as she grabbed her schedule out of his hands.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he replied cooly.

"Never mind. Do me a small favor will you?" she replied calmly, slightly smiling,"**Get out!**" After that stern sentence, Yuri kicked him out. _That was making me…ohh._ Yuri settled down in a timely manner then skimmed through the schedule.

0:Homeroom-Uchiha Sasuke

1: English-Uchiha Sasuke

2: Mathematics (honors)- Nara Shikamaru

3: History- Hyuuga Neji

4: Biology- Aburame Shino

5: Physical Education- Uchiha Itachi

6: Home Economics- Uzumaki Naruto

Whoever this Uchiha Sasuke is, I have him twice in a row. Nooo, whatever, I'm sure it'll be just fine. School starts tomorrow. Oh, the horror of teachers and homework.

* * *

Next day… 

Morning sunshine came pouring in the clean windows. The songbirds were chirping joyfully followed by the sound of the swaying leaves among the trees. The sky was clear with a few white billowy clouds here and there. The crisp fresh breeze rushing by. It was a completely normal day or so it seemed.

A simple glance at the clock and,"**Chikoku da!**" _I only have 40 minutes and-and it takes about 20 minutes to get to schooldistrict and I don't know where my classes are!_ Yuri hastily got dressed in her school uniform, grabbed her backpackand sprinted out the door.

"Attention all students,you have ten minutes until the first bell! Lateness will not be tolerated! Anyone latethree timesthis week will receive 30-minute detention! So we urge you to come to school as early as possible!"

"Nani? On the first day!" she cried dashing to the entrance of the school district. At the long strip of road to the school there was a **huge **crowd of girls rushing to the academy. "We're late!C'mon!" a few girls shouted to one another. _Ten minutes? I'll make it!_ Quickening her pace, Yuri rushed up the high steps and into room 207.

"I'm safe!"

The bell rang.

"You have to be seated once the bell has rung," a familiar voice reminded. Yuri twitched a little and found a seat close to the front since the back row had been completely filled. _Ugh! Okay, I just can't be late two more times. No problem. _"I'm going to take roll now".

Finally, the teacher got to her name. Yuri didn't even bother to look who the teacher was.

"Minamoto Yuri?" _I heard this name before..._

"Here,"she replied lazily and looked up from the desk.

**"YOU!"**

* * *

Yup, that's it for this chappie! 

So what do you think?

Ittekimasu!


End file.
